


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by peachesnclem



Series: epiphany [1]
Category: Monster Camp, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: When the sun rises over the horizon and bathes the two in it's orange light, they're already both fast asleep together.-Maybe there's more to Milo that meets the eye, and the two have a heart to heart. Well, figuratively, anyways.A short Milo/Oz fic that I wrote after basically 24 hours of no sleep. Did not proofread at all, so enjoy.Probably not entirely accurate to fanon/canon Oz and canon Milo, but I don't really mind how I portray either. Headcanons exist B).
Relationships: Green | Brian & Yellow | Oz, Milo Belladona/Oz
Series: epiphany [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023768
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

It's a quiet night once the camp has settled down, the roar of laughter fading in Oz's ears as the eldritch being returns quietly to his cabin. The cold breeze licks at him, and although it sends a shiver down his 'skin,' he doesn't hurry up any faster. Instead, he takes his time. It's quite rare he gets a time to enjoy the comfortable silence that falls over him, and as much as he loves spending time with his friends, they're all so... extroverted, and he's so terribly introverted, so as always, his energy is quickly drained. A social presence was always so pressuring, but there were some parts he loved. Being with his rather lazy and calm best zombie-friend, Brian, as their moments are always less taxing. But he also equally loved moments with Milo or anyone similar of the sort, the type to have a one-sided conversation with Oz and not mind. He's always been told he was a good listener.

As he nears the wooden entrance of his temporary abode, he doesn't miss the faint frantic tapping of something on a hard surface, and he's quickly rung out of his thoughts as he sees a familiar reaper staring at him. Those subtle dark pink eyes staring in his general direction he can't miss, and he offers a small, nervous wave and Milo grins in return.

"If it isn't the fear demon of the hour," they say, and Oz can't even interject that he _isn't_ a fear demon before Milo continues to speak, "After my latest post, I've got quite many asks regarding our relationship. Someone of the name MILOANDCUTEDEMONSHIPPER234 said 'when r u gonna get 2gether with that black blob??? u 2 would be super cute,'" Milo reads out, and Oz is not exactly sure how they managed to pronounce the way everything was spelled, but he wasn't going to ask. Instead, a dark blush forms on Oz's cheeks as he looks away, awkwardly rubbing his arm.

Physical intimacy had become more casual in their friendship, similar to how Oz's relationship was, but with Milo every time his breath got caught in his throat before he had to remind himself that he did not need to breathe. He had no lungs, after all, and this time was no different. Milo strides over, wrapping an arm around Oz and he tensed up for a moment before relaxing, hand splayed over their forehead dramatically as they sighed with the same energy, “I just want to be swept off my feet! Is that so bad? I’m fed up of being alone!" 

"Are you alright?"

A beat passes and Milo awkwardly separates themself from Oz. Milo was someone who was a people-pleaser, always seeking to please others and to always be a spitting image of what society wanted them to be, especially their fans who hardly recognized they were a person after all. Every time Oz attempted to check up on them, they were either whisked away by the business of internet fame can be, or deflected the question entirely.

That statement seemed painfully true, despite how it was delivered, as if Milo had attempted to cover up the rawness of it by lathering it in a dramatized tone. But Oz is smarted than he looks, he's older than time too. There's some wisdom in his rather nervous mind of his.

"We can go inside. If, uh, you want that is," Oz asks, but with the way Milo's eyes are flickering to the subtle color of anxiety, he's sure they have something to talk about. Not missing the nod of Milo's head, the two return to Oz's room. Or well, the one assigned to him for now. It's a little messy, but nobody minds. His backpack sits still unpacked, a bunch of comic books basically falling out. The two of them sit on his bed, and there's a pause. A silence. Oz isn't going to press them to talk so soon, it's not often they talk about themselves- Okay, well, not true. Milo ALWAYS talks about themselves, but in a superficial way and never actually about their deep feelings. It's always surface stuff, like glimpses of Milo but never a full picture of them.

Oz had never seen them look so... puzzled? Troubled? He's not sure what is the word, but he wishes he could help.

"How do you do it, Oz?" They ask, and Oz looks up from his fidgeting hands, confused. "Do what?"

"You're quite literally the embodiment of fear, yet everyone loves you. Maybe it's you're innocent and awkward nature that draws people in, but even Damien of all people have taken quite a liking to you. I'm quite jealous, actually." Milo laughs, but it's not the fake one they often display, but a genuine, heartfelt one that makes Oz's brain do somersaults.

"I don't... know?" He nervously laughs, "I'm just... me. I-I wanna impress people and I wanna be cool like the others, but... I'm not. I don't see what you have to be jealous about, you're so confident, Milo. You're the epitome of cool, you so effortlessly breeze through social interactions like a pariah, and you handle an online presence so well," a pause passes before he quietly adds, "I think you're giving me too much credit..."

"I like you a lot. A lot more than I admit," Milo admits, and their hand nudges gently against Oz's. He doesn't hesitate to take their hand into his, and it speaks volumes, more than what the two would manage to say out loud. They're both blubbering idiots when it comes to love, Milo being used to the fleeting feeling of physical intimacy, only seeking temporary pleasures but never truly experiencing a crush until now, while Oz being completely new at it all. They both are unsure how to tackle it, but nevertheless they'll manage.

"Me too," Oz smiles, an unmistakable blush on his face, and Milo's eyes light up with a light pink hue, as does the heart on their chest. The two stay there for a little while, Milo resting their head on Oz's, the both of them sitting their in quiet bliss, the only thing happening is Milo texting every now and then, or checking their feed.. After awhile, Milo suddenly gets up, but does not relent their grip from Oz's, instead tugging him with them.

He raises a questioned eyebrow, "Where are we going?" 

"To watch the sun rise," Milo eagerly responds, dragging the shorter being behind them, and the two settle somewhere in the woods. They've managed to find a spot that isn't so thick with trees that they can actually see the skies from here, and it seems to be a frequent spot of Milo's, a hammock already swaying as if it's inviting them. Milo flops down into it, opening their arms for Oz.

"Well, are you just going to gawk, or are you going to join me?" Milo playfully smiles, and Oz realizes he'd been standing there a second too long. His feet drag a little, but he nervously settles in right next to Milo, their bodies fitting like two puzzle pieces, as if they somehow were meant to fit together. Oz wonders if Milo believes in fate.

The sky slowly begins to turn a beautiful orange, and Oz turns his head to comment, only to lose whatever he was going to say with the sight before him.

White, messy hair splayed across their face and quiet snores that Oz had managed to miss earlier, he takes in the sight of Milo actually resting for once. The two of them didn't need to sleep, it wasn't a need like humans, but it was nice to escape the pressures of the world for just a few hours. He had Milo tell him once that they could never sleep, too busy chatting with people and too busy reaping poor souls. He took it as them being a little paranoid.

They must be truly comfortable to fall asleep in this little hammock in the woods with him. Oz smiles.

When the sun rises over the horizon and bathes the two in it's orange light, they're already both fast asleep together.


End file.
